


flaming like the sun, hidden like the moon

by babochu



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Everyone loves Peter, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, author is a mess, basically the times tony has bought something for his child and the avengers caught him, buying kid things, idk how to explain this, suspcious avengers team, tony doing dad stuff, we act like that never happened in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babochu/pseuds/babochu
Summary: It starts with Capri Suns.Four cases of them actually. Two flavors of very berry kiwi, and awesome tropical punch! All four cases are promoting some sort of animated movie Steve knows he’s seen flashy advertisements for, with a grand prize of some sort. One Steve doesn’t care to read and Clint snorts at.It’s all so very childish and not Tony’s beverage type at all.





	flaming like the sun, hidden like the moon

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha new story? when i have other wips, no i'd never do that...unless?

1.

It starts with Capri Suns. 

Four cases of them actually. Two flavors of _very berry kiwi, _and _awesome tropical punch! _All four cases are promoting some sort of animated movie Steve knows he’s seen flashy advertisements for, with a grand prize of some sort. One Steve doesn’t care to read and Clint snorts at. 

It’s all so very childish and not Tony’s beverage type at all. 

Or maybe it is, Steve can’t really tell at this point.

One thing he can tell is that he’s never seen Tony drink anything that didn’t belong in a shot glass or come out of a Keurig. Alcohol and Coffee are his go to, water every now and then just to make sure he doesn’t totally shut down. 

Can’t be a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist if your dead. 

Or maybe you can. 

Steve isn’t sure about that either. 

In the back of Steve’s mind he’s already decided not to say anything about the odd choice of drink. They’re all adults, why the Capri Suns? The question wants to be asked but also it just feels so silly. 

“ _ I’ve been monitoring your refrigerator items lately and this is new and unusual. Is everything okay?” _

Yeah, that wasn’t going to work out. 

Clint takes a  _ very berry kiwi  _ Capri Sun and slurps at it wildly. Like he hasn’t had anything to drink in years. 

In fact, it’s like a drought. He sucks dry three of the damn things before his slimy little fingers reach for a fourth. At this point Steve feels the need to stop him but then again, they’re just Capri Suns. Does just one really quench a person's thirst? 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

Steve snaps his head over at Clint, no longer memorized from his unflattering and unusual intake of Capri Suns. He’s now looking at Tony, who is glaring heavily at Barton, he’s also got a suit on, with one of those fancy watches he’s always wearing. Michael Kors or Armani seem to be Stark’s go to for those. Not that Steve can really tell the difference. He’s fiddling to put it on and Steve- well Steve just wants to help. 

Tony can’t seem to latch it over his wrist even though Steve’s seen him do it a million times. So he steps up and does it himself latching the thing on while Clint babbles, “Drinking your Capri Suns, which BTW-” 

“Did you just say BTW out loud?” Tony scoffs, while Steve  _ still  _ fiddles with his damn watch. 

“-you’ve  _ never  _ bought them before. And I did. Thanks for interrupting, rude ass.” Clint snaps. 

Steve shoots Clint a look, mostly because it’s ingrained in him but closes his mouth before the word ‘language’ can come out. 

He doesn’t need to be the butt of the joke, again. 

But it seems Tony’s picked up on his obvious dissatisfaction at the use of the word and he laughs loud and rumbling. Very much entertained. 

“I think I should let Cap handle you instead of me. He seems more ready to lecture a grown man about saying the word ass than I am about you raiding my fridge.” Steve blushes and promptly pulls away from Tony after latching the damn watch on. “Which,  _ by the way,  _ You owe me six bucks.” 

“You’re a billionaire, bet you can find six bucks in your toilet.” 

  
  


Tony doesn’t answer that and he doesn’t give him a thanks or anything of the like and Steve is used to it by now. Tony has his own way of saying thank you and the like when it comes to this stuff. It generally comes in the form of light teasing that isn’t as embarrassing as his usual teasing. He does, however, throw him an easy smile. “Anyways Barton, stop eating and drinking my shit. It takes two steps to go to the common floor and eat and drink the shit you guys  _ requested  _ I buy.” Tony says as he walks passed them. 

“But I can’t show my face down there again after what happened!”

“You lost a Mario Kart game for ten dollars, not a poker tournament for your life,  _ get over it.” _

And just like that Tony is gone. 

Steve wonders a little idly if loosing a game of Mario Kart for someone’s life is better than Poker but he doesn’t question it. 

Steve looks over at Barton who looks like he’s contemplating taking another Capri Sun but he ignores it with a sigh and ducks out too, patting Cap on the shoulder to come with him because he’s going to need, “All the moral support there is.”

And Steve goes, the Capri Suns off his mind for the rest of the week.

It isn’t until next week, when it’s all put out of his head, that it happens. 

Happy comes barling into the common floors kitchen with grocery bags where Steve had just finished doing his own dishes- despite how many times Tony tells him there are bots for that.  _ “It’s called a dishwasher, Capsicle.”  _ Looking over into the bags he sees-  _ snacks _ . Poptarts, goldfish, fruit snacks.

“You bought snacks?” Steve asks with a raised eyebrow as Happy leaves then flies back into the kitchen with a larger amount of bags then Steve is used to seeing him caring. They’d just gotten their kitchen filled with food for the month so he isn’t sure exactly what-  _ this is _ . He’s going around to help soon enough though and Happy promptly separates himself from the tasks muttering about his day off.

Tony isn’t amused. “Those go up on my floor. Thought I made that clear.” His comment is directed at Happy and Steve bites at his lip and the other rolls his eye. 

“Captain, sir, you got this?” He asks with a look that makes it seem more like a statement than a question and Steve gives him a smile and a nod. “He’s got this.” He reiterates to Tony before going back to the elevator. 

“Happy!” Tony calls, as he himself gets up to seemingly chase him but the other man is inside the elevator, pressing at the ground floor button no doubt. 

“I got a date!” He calls to Tony and as the elevator door closes Tony screams  _ “Bullshit!”  _ But it isn’t heard. 

Steve frowns but he picks up as many grocery bags as he can. “It’s okay Tony, I can help. Honest.” 

Tony grumbles but doesn’t say much about it before he’s also grabbing onto grocery bags, and hauling himself up towards the elevator. Waiting for it to ding again before heading in with Steve. 

There’s a bit of silence as they both wait and Steve shoots Tony a look. “You got quite a bit of stuff.” 

Tony opens his mouth but shuts it promptly before opening it again. “You know, diet changes and all that stuff.” If Tony had the hands available to wave off the conversation Steve is sure he would. But he doesn’t. Steve still imagines it though.

But Steve is happy enough with the comment especially since Tony eats only as much as his body allows for him to stay alive lately and can take the hint that the conversation isn’t wanted. 

After they’re done piling the groceries into Tony’s kitchen Steve starts his treck of taking them out of the cloth bags and placing them wherever Tony puts them but Tony is quick to dismiss his help after he unveils a whole bag of _Lunchables_. 

“It’s okay Cap, I got it. Go do whatever it is Capsicles like you do.” Steve makes a face at the name. “Go draw the gardens, or dodge more of Clint’s arrows in the war room. Kiss your muscles, whatever. But it’s okay, I got this.” 

And by the time he’s finished speaking he’s managed to pull Steve into the elevator. 

The doors close so quickly after Tony says, “Jarvis, send him down.” 

Steve just blinks as he allows himself to be sent back down to his floor. Unsure of exactly what he just discovered. Or if he even discovered something at all.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways here i am, back at it again with another irondad story, what's new.


End file.
